


Secret

by Izzu



Category: Jeon Woo Chi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mentions of ep 21. Woo Chi always tried to keep his identity as Lee Chi a secret from the people at the palace. But perhaps this was an exception...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

_"I'm scared... I'm scared!"_

_"...I'll keep protecting you no matter what..."_

If possible, he would like to keep his real identity a secret from everyone in the palace. At least, until everything was resolved with Gangrim. Not just for the sake of his own safety, but for everyone else that he'd grown to be attached to... here in Hanyang. The friends and families he accumulated since the very first day he stepped into this country from Yuldoguk. He can't have too many people having to share the burden of keeping his secret.

But perhaps, this was an exception. Woo Chi slowly pulled himself away from Prince Sukryeol before smiling.

“Your Highness, I said that it's alright if you're afraid to testify against the bad wizard. But this was really important, so Your Highness had to try a least. You have to know that I'll always be around to protect Your Highness.”

The young prince looked up towards him, seemingly doubtful.

"Would you really? But how could you, you can't be at the palace all the time! You weren't allowed to be in the palace! The guards will capture you if they see you!”

Woo Chi grinned. “Of course I can, I've always been around at the palace. People just didn't know, they didn' recognize me in my disguise...”

The young prince stared at him in surprise. “You've been in disguise?” asked the young prince again as Woo Chi winked.

“This is a secret. No one else in the palace managed to figure this out about me before,” he said before chanting. “O-do-il-i-gwan-ji!”

Immediately, Woo Chi's appearance changed into that of Lee Chi. Lee Chi snickered.

“So what did Your Highness said about me not being around?”

Prince Sukryeol immediately smiled. He held Lee Chi's hand tightly.

“Will you be around during the questioning? I might be able to do it if I see you there...”

Lee Chi nodded. “Yes, Your Highness. Even if I have to badger Vice Commander Seo to let me join the session, I'll make sure to be there.”

“Promise?”

Lee Chi smiled as he linked his pinkie with the prince's.

“Promise.” 

Kids are always his weakness...


End file.
